legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Suit
|image = |caption = |story = Lego Metroid (Original) Lego Metroid (Revamp) |properties = Provides life support underwater, in space, augments speed and strength. }} The Chozo Power Suit is a suit of powered armor designed by the Chozo. This term applies to two things: Samus's basic suit without any upgrades, and her suit as a whole regardless of it's current upgrade level. A Chozo known as Dryn was apparently instrumental in the development of the technology, and Mother Brain claims to be its creator. (Original) Analysis In the original Lego Metroid series Samus appears to have restored her standard Power Suit. It is later corrected in the Wiki that the very suit is a Galactic Federation version, altered before the events of Lego Metroid. During the series however, Samus cannot utilize her previous upgrades from her mission in Metroid: Fusion. Another key difference of her suit limitations is her Scan Visor. Samus cannot store scanned biography into her system for reference but is instead stored into her ship's Scan Visor Memory Storage System, managed by Adam. (Revamp) Analysis TBC Description Samus's Power Suit comes with a standard Power Beam and the Oxygen Supply Equipment allows her to survive almost indefinitely underwater and in outer space, and to resist some airborne toxins. Its basic functions are not always sufficient for a busy warrior, however, so the Chozo used a modular construction allowing the suit to be outfitted with a wide variety of weapons systems and special armor. The Chozo themselves left many such tools on various planets they inhabited, including the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades. A considerable amount of the suit is biological because of her blood transfusion with Chozo DNA. While active, the Power Suit bonds with Samus biologically, and cannot be taken off without her cooperation. It has been observed on many occasions that the method Samus uses to remove the Power Suit is to have it dematerialize with a bright flash. When the suit is inactive, Samus is able to retain the upgrades within herself until it becomes active again. But it has also been observed that she can have it materialize at will, suggesting that this suit is not meant to be dismantled to be removed like regular armor, and that it is somehow put on or taken off by using an energy-to-matter reaction (although it has been shown that at least the helmet can be removed manually, as Samus demonstrates this in some of the special endings in the series). When this is not possible to do, the Galactic Federation has been able to modify it while she is unconscious. >>Side Notes: *The Power Suit contains 99 units of energy that sustain it (this amount is improved by 100 whenever Samus gets an Energy Tank) and if completely drained, it becomes unable to protect Samus, and she is forced to revert to the Zero Suit, a blue bodysuit that grants weaker protection but allows for much more agility, and is equipped with a stun pistol, the Paralyzer. *Samus' Power Suit requires immense levels of concentration and mental determination to operate efficiently. Due to years of training with the Chozo, Samus learned how to control her emotions and maintain the Suit's use for long periods of time. *The Power Suit is apparently able to assimilate almost any technological upgrade into its system, regardless of the upgrade's origins. External Link(s) N/A Gallery File:Renewing_Lego_Samus_2_by_pooki3bear.jpg|Redesigning Samus' Suit File:Renewing_Lego_Samus_4_by_pooki3bear.jpg|Adding colors to Samus' suit File:Renewing_Lego_Samus_5_by_pooki3bear.jpg|Adding finishing touches to Samus' suit Category:Chozo Technology Category:Chozo Mechanisms Category:Chozo Systems Category:Chozo Armor Category:Suit system